L'Exception
by Becca86
Summary: Qui aurait cru que lire un livre révèlerait tant de secrets, enfouis depuis des années? Sûrement pas Sora ou Riku. SoraxRiku


Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient!

A/N : Et voilà, ce sont les vacances de Noël. (mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai à faire, ça n'aura de vacances que le nom, je crois…) Bref, pour fêter dignement l'événement, voici un oneshot mignon tout plein! Et devinez quoi? Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette fête. En fait, c'est un petit cadeau pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, en bref qui prennent plaisir à lire ce que j'écris. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira! Oh, et il y a du yaoi très léger dans cette histoire, donc si vous n'aimez pas… (je dis ça pour les p'tits nouveaux)

--¤-¤-¤--

_L'exception_

" Je déteste ce livre. "

Ce furent les mots, catégoriques, d'un jeune châtain de seize ans, nommé Sora. Il jeta le livre, juste à ses pieds, s'assit à terre et s'adossa au bord de son lit. Bizarrement, il était toujours plus à l'aise quand il était assis au sol que sur une chaise. Son meilleur ami – Riku – n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. On finissait toujours pas avoir mal aux fesses à s'asseoir comme ça.

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda l'argenté – Riku – à son ami. Riku avait un an de plus que Sora mais était dans la même classe que son ami. Contrairement à Sora, il avait pris place sur le lit pour faire son exercice de maths.

" C'est complètement débile. " répondit le châtain en levant les yeux vers Riku. " Tout ce que dit ce type, du début à la fin, c'est que l'amour n'est véritable que s'il est partagé entre un homme et une femme. " Et il croisa les bras.

" Ce n'est qu'un livre. " commenta l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. " Et le contrôle a lieu demain. Tu viens seulement de le finir? "

" Et encore, je me suis forcé. " dit le châtain en se tournant, les bras croisés et posés sur le bord du lit. " J'ai préféré m'avancer dans les autres matières. " continua-t-il après avoir posé le menton sur ses bras.

" Et donc, tu as préféré finir avec ce bouquin pour être sûr de te souvenir de ce que ça dit? J'avais oublié que ta mémoire à court terme était mauvaise. " se moqua Riku en gardant un air des plus sérieux. Sora se mit à pousser la jambe de son ami avec l'index pour se venger. " Arrête ça. " marmonna l'argenté en donnant une tape sur le dos de la main qui le contrariait.

" Tu en as déjà marre? On dirait bien que quelqu'un ne s'en sort pas avec son exercice… " se dit tout haut le plus jeune en souriant malicieusement. " Je n'ai peut-être pas une très bonne mémoire, mais je suis loin d'être mauvais en maths, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

" Non merci. " s'entêta l'autre. Riku était quelqu'un de très fier, et il ne demanderait de l'aide que s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'arrangeait pour que ce soit Sora qui la propose pour éviter, justement, de paraître faible. Il était si simple de le manipuler. Bien sûr, Riku ne le faisait jamais pour causer du tort à son meilleur ami. Le seul type qui avait tenté sa chance à ce jeu là avait fini par éviter Riku et Sora, de peur de se prendre une nouvelle rouste de la part de l'argenté. Riku pouvait être fier, froid, un tantinet au dessus de tout, mais au fond, c'était le garçon le plus dévoué et loyal que Sora ait jamais rencontré. C'était même un mystère comment deux personnes aux caractères si opposés pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien. On dit bien que les contraires s'attirent, mais ne dit-on pas aussi la même chose des personnes similaires? Il était grand temps que quelqu'un se décide, à ce propos.

En attendant, Riku n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème. Il était temps de sortir le grand jeu et d'amadouer Sora. L'argenté se mit à mordiller son crayon et à réfléchir à voix basse. Le châtain, toujours prêt à aider ceux en difficulté, grommela et tendit le bras pour prendre le stylo.

" Bon, regarde, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. " dit-il en commençant à résoudre l'équation. " Si tu fais passer _x-2 _de ce côté, et que tu poursuis le calcul de l'autre côté – " Sincèrement, le châtain ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait s'en sortir aussi bien à l'école et être incapable de trouver la solution à un problème aussi simple…

------

" Pitoyable… Regarde ça, Riku!! Elle a osé écrire que ma copie est pitoyable!! " s'indigna le jeune châtain après les cours. Il avait reçu la copie de son contrôle sur le livre qu'ils avaient dû lire quelques minutes plus tôt et avait été littéralement abattu.

" Tu t'attendais à quoi, avec ton pauvre 2? Qu'elle te dise que c'était fantastique, mais pas assez pour avoir ne serait-ce que 5? " le taquina le plus grand, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu as eu 18, toi. " marmonna le plus jeune en faisant la moue. " A quoi ça sert de faire un commentaire si on ne peut pas commenter les propos d'un auteur? Tu peux me le dire? "

" On ne te demande pas de critiquer mais d'expliquer les propos de celui qui a écrit ce bouquin. Ca lui fait une belle jambe, à la prof, de lire trois pages où, en somme, tu répètes que l'un des écrivains phare de notre siècle est un idiot. " expliqua l'argenté en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée de chez lui, son ami sur ses talons.

" J'ai dit que c'était un 'crétin', pas un 'idiot'. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein? " dit Sora, l'air sévère. La mère de Riku les salua rapidement avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage et se réfugient dans la chambre du plus grand.

" Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas à écrire ça. Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête un peu d'écouter ce que te dicte ta conscience et fais ce que les gens attendent de toi. " dit Riku en sortant sa copie de son sac pour la tendre à son ami. Ce dernier la lui prit des mains et sortit de quoi noter.

" Eh bien je ne regrette pas, voilà. " marmonna le châtain en commençant à recopier.

" Tu dis ça maintenant mais je demande à être là quand ta mère va apprendre la nouvelle. " se moqua le plus grand en prenant place à côté de Sora, au sol. Il se mit à rire en voyant l'air paniqué du jeune châtain. Sa mère allait l'étriper, pour sûr. " Si ça peut te rassurer, on dit qu'on apprend mieux en faisant des erreurs. " le consola l'argenté. L'autre garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de griffonner timidement sur sa feuille de papier, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Riku poussa un léger soupir. " Bon, je vais nous chercher de quoi boire. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose à manger? " demanda-t-il en se levant, prêt à sortir de la chambre. Sora fit non de la tête et continua sa besogne, ignorant l'air contrarié de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. D'une part parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il aurait mis les pieds chez lui – sa mère demandait toujours à connaître les notes qu'il avait eues chaque jour. D'autre part, le contenu de la copie de Riku était assez déroutant. Dans chaque mot, chaque phrase, le plus grand avait clairement évité de prendre parti, ou non, avec les propos de l'auteur. Finalement, que pensait Riku de tout ça? Peut-être était-il d'accord? Peut-être pensait-il, lui aussi, qu'un amour véritable entre deux hommes, ou deux femmes, était impossible. Pourtant, Sora, lui, refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. Ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami – qui, heureusement, n'en savait rien – était loin d'être futile. Non, c'était bien un sentiment aussi fort que ce que ressentait son autre amie, Kairi, pour l'un de ces gars de sa classe. Le châtain aurait pu affirmer haut et fort que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer le restant de sa vie aux côtés de Riku, que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou en tant qu'amant. Tant que l'argenté était heureux, lui aussi l'était. Sora hocha vivement la tête à cette pensée.

" Tu es vraiment lunatique. " dit Riku, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, deux verres en main. Sora sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui. " Tu es quasiment anéanti quand je pars, et à mon retour, tu es redevenu tout enthousiaste. C'est… Inquiétant, en fait. " ajouta-t-il en marchant vers le châtain, dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rosée en repensant à la posture de Riku sur le pas de la porte. Sincèrement, il comprenait pourquoi toutes ces filles étaient dingues de lui. Mais contrairement à elles, Sora ne faisait pas peur, **lui**. Il savait se tenir.

" Tu préfères que je reste déprimé? " demanda innocemment le plus jeune en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers Riku, qui resta de marbre.

" Hm, non. Je te préfère quand tu es naïf et insouciant. " le taquina l'argenté en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une fois qu'il eut repris sa place à côté de son ami. Sora fit la moue et but une gorgée de limonade avant de reporter toute son attention sur le devoir. Ah oui, le devoir…

" Euh, dis, Riku… " commença Sora sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux. " Tu en penses quoi, toi? "

" Ce que je pense de quoi? " demanda le plus grand en haussant un sourcil. Sora lui jeta un bref regard pour, finalement, vite reporter son attention sur sa feuille de papier. Riku avait une jambe repliée, le coude posé sur son genou. Il avait appuyé sa joue contre son poing et regardait attentivement le châtain, qui se sentit extrêmement gêné.

" Bah, euh de – De ça. " bredouilla Sora en désignant la copie de Riku.

" Ca? Je pense que ma copie doit être vraiment bonne si la prof m'a mis une si bonne note. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre? " demanda l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Il sourit malicieusement en voyant Sora froncer les sourcils. Riku savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question que se posait son meilleur ami, mais la tentation était trop grande. Taquiner Sora était de loin la chose la plus amusante. " Bon, plus sérieusement – " commença-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, en pleine réflexion. " Je ne saurais pas trop quoi te dire. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort en disant que les amours homosexuels sont principalement charnels. Mais on peut aussi dire la même chose des couples hétéros. " expliqua-t-il en croisant les jambes, les bras croisés, eux aussi. " Oui, à mon avis, aimer quelqu'un, c'est savoir apprécier cette personne entièrement, pour son âme et pour son corps. Pas uniquement l'un des deux. "

" Alors, aimer simplement quelqu'un pour ce qu'on sait de lui – ou d'elle – " ajouta précipitamment Sora, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas virer à l'écarlate. " N'est pas suffisant? "

" Disons que c'est un début bien meilleur que quand on ne s'attache à une personne que pour ce qu'on voit. " répondit l'argenté en tournant la tête vers Sora. Ce dernier le regardait attentivement, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme s'il n'allait les entendre qu'une fois dans sa vie et qu'il ne devrait donc jamais les oublier. " On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un entièrement tout de suite. Disons que, si au bout d'un certain temps, ce n'est toujours pas le cas, alors c'est perdu d'avance. "

" Je vois… " murmura Sora, qui se perdit alors dans ses pensées. " _Je connais Riku depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'humainement parlant, je l'apprécie énormément. Quand à son… _" pensa-t-il en regardant discrètement le corps de son meilleur ami. " _Oui, bon, il est très agréable à regarder, mais ça ne va pas plus loin pour l'instant. _" se dit-il. Il écarquilla alors les yeux. " _'Pour l'instant'? Alors, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que plus tard, j'aurais éventuellement envie de… _" Et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir considérablement. " _Bien, on va stopper les dégâts tant qu'il en est encore temps._ "

" Dis-moi un peu, toi… " dit Riku en fixant le châtain du regard. " Pourquoi mon avis sur la question t'intéresse tant que ça? Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur un garçon par hasard? " questionna-t-il, l'air très sérieux. Il vit Sora se crisper et sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire cracher le morceau… Et à aller corriger le vaurien qui avait osé lui voler Sora. L'argenté était là en premier alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit prioritaire… Façon de parler.

" Ben, c'est-à-dire que – En fait je… Hm, comment dire… " marmonna le plus jeune en se grattant la joue. Il poussa un long soupir. " Bah, laisse tomber, ce n'est rien. " conclut Sora en souriant à Riku. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et agrippa les épaules du châtain.

" Non, ce n'est pas rien! Dis-moi de qui il s'agit. Je veux le savoir! " insista l'argenté, sa voix plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Le châtain le regarda d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre son ami dans un tel état.

" _J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ça… Il ne voudra plus me parler maintenant qu'il sait que je suis gay. _" pensa tristement Sora, les yeux baissés malgré les légères secousses que lui donnait l'autre garçon, qui espérait le faire parler en agissant de la sorte. " Tu… N'aimerais pas ma réponse alors autant ne pas te le dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça me passera très vite. " expliqua Sora en tentant de sourire, mais ça devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, vu l'expression de Riku.

" Sora, je te connais depuis qu'on est tout petits, et je sais très bien que tu es toujours sérieux quand il s'agit d'amitié ou de ce genre de choses. Ca ne te passera pas aussi facilement, j'en suis certain. Je le vois bien. " s'entêta le plus grand sans jamais quitter son ami des yeux. Il finit par lâcher les épaules de Sora pour se contenter de poser ses mains dessus. " S'il te plaît. J'ai **besoin** de savoir. " insista-t-il. Sora put voir la lueur de détresse dans les yeux de son ami. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire que c'était justement de lui dont il était tombé amoureux? Riku n'appréciait visiblement pas l'idée que Sora puisse s'intéresser à d'autres garçons, alors comment allait-il réagir à une telle nouvelle? Il ne voudrait plus voir le châtain, voilà comment il réagirait. Et ça tuerait Sora de ne plus pouvoir le voir… D'un autre côté, il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami aussi déstabilisé. Riku, lui qui avait l'air si sûr de lui, était à la limite de la panique en ce moment même. Et tout ça à cause de Sora.

Le châtain se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et se contenta de regarder son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Visiblement, Riku comprit le message. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée pendant un long moment.

" Moi? " demanda-t-il à voix basse, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse s'être réjoui trop vite. Mais lorsque le plus jeune fit lentement oui de la tête, il sentit un énorme poids s'envoler et sentit son cœur fondre au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait jamais montré mais Sora était tout pour lui. Il était resté dans l'ombre pendant toutes ces années, ayant trop peur de l'effrayer en se montrant trop franc. Il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur quand le châtain lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Kairi – qui s'était révélés n'être qu'une profonde amitié. A l'époque, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Kairi était une fille. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un autre homme, et la situation en était donc complètement transformée car là, Riku avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Et finalement, il n'en avait pas l'utilité puisqu'il s'agissait justement de lui. La patience finissait donc par être réellement récompensée.

Riku sourit à son ami et le prit fermement dans ses bras, surprenant Sora. Ce dernier regarda nerveusement Riku du coin de l'œil – du moins, ce qu'il pouvait voir de lui dans une telle position – et se mit à paniquer. Peut-être cela voulait-il dire que c'était peine perdue et qu'il devait l'oublier?

" Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé. " murmura l'argenté en le serrant davantage contre lui.

" Soulagé? " répéta Sora, un sourcil haussé. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire 'flatté', ou 'content' voire 'honoré' mais non, il avait dit 'soulagé'. Et ça en disait long, quand il y réfléchissait bien. " Attends, tu veux dire que..?! " s'exclama le châtain en repoussant doucement Riku pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit chaleureusement.

" Déjà depuis ton faux coup de foudre pour Kairi. " dit-il en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune.

" Ca remonte à quoi… Cinq, voire six ans ça, non? Et depuis tout ce temps là, tu n'as rien dit? " demanda le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. Non pas qu'il fut en colère, mais plutôt désolé pour lui. S'il avait su… " Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais compris. "

" Parce que je le cachais. J'avais peur que… Que tout change pour le pire si tu apprenais la vérité. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais quand tu as laissé entendre qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un que tu aimais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de paniquer. " expliqua l'argenté avant de pousser un léger soupir. " Dommage qu'il ait fallu en arriver là pour qu'on soit honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. " Il leva les yeux vers Sora quand celui-ci se mit à rire.

" Au moins, tout est arrangé maintenant. " dit-il en souriant. " N'est-ce pas? " ajouta-t-il, l'air peu sûr de lui.

" Oui. " le rassura Riku en souriant à son tour. " Et tu sais quoi? " demanda-t-il. Le châtain fit non de la tête. " Il ne fait aucun doute que pour ce type – " dit-il en désignant sa copie. " – On fait exception à la règle. "

" C'est bien pour ça que je le déteste, ce livre. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. " marmonna le plus jeune en faisant la moue. Riku se pencha alors en avant pour lui donner un doux baiser. Ca n'avait rien de passionnant, ni d'enivrant. Non, c'était tout simplement chaleureux et rassurant surtout.

" Exact. " répondit l'autre en posant le front contre celui de son ami, les yeux baissés vers leurs mains jointes. C'était leur tout premier baiser – que ce soit entre eux ou même avec quelqu'un d'autre – et c'était loin d'être comme ils l'avaient imaginé.

C'était bien mieux. Et ils savaient, tout au fond, que la suite leur réservait aussi d'autres surprises tout aussi agréables.

Fin.

A/N (bis) : Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment du tout mon genre d'écrire des histoires aussi mignonnes. Mais j'avoue que, de temps en temps, c'est loin d'être désagréable. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un merveilleux réveillon de Noël! \o/


End file.
